1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a remote control system. In particular, this invention relates to a system and method for providing one or more selectively illuminated or otherwise highlighted buttons on a remote control device which serve to facilitate and encourage user interaction and functionality with interactive program content via an entertainment system.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of remote control devices having illuminated buttons (or keys) is well established. Such remote control devices typically use one or more wireless technologies (Infrared (IR), Radio Frequency (RF), etc.) to communicate with home appliances (televisions, VCRs, DVRs, DVD players, cable converter boxes, amplifiers, CD players, game consoles, home lighting, drapery, fans, HVAC systems, thermostats, personal computers, etc.) to effectuate any number of desired functions related to the particular appliance, while button illumination features function chiefly to aid the user in correctly identifying and pressing command buttons (for instance in low light scenarios).
Typically, buttons on an illuminated remote control may be of the “hard,” or “soft” button type. So called hard buttons are physical buttons generally made of a semi-transparent or translucent material and require mechanical activation by the user (such as pressing on the button) to initiate the sending of commands from the remote control to an appliance. One or more light emitting device (LED) or electroluminescent (EL) units embedded in, or placed below or adjacent the button may be activated, either by control circuitry on the remote control (for instance when the remote control is moved or touched), or by electrical interconnection due to a button press. The following U.S. patents describe such approaches to the illumination of hard buttons in greater detail: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,568,367, 5,747,756, 5,977,901.
So called soft buttons are touch screen buttons and typically include words, shapes, icons, etc. located on a liquid crystal display (LCD), electro-luminescent display (EL) or the like, to be touched or tapped by a user (or cursor apparatus) to initiate the sending of commands from the remote control to an appliance. Generally, remote control systems including soft buttons are implemented using a single illuminated display screen whereupon various ranges of color, brightness, tint, and contrast may be selectively displayed to indicate the nature and function of a given icon/button, and that a given button may be, or was pressed by a user. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,326 to Goldstein generally describes an icon based touch screen display remote control device for accomplishing a variety of standard remote control functions.
Currently, in interactive applications such as are for example envisaged in conjunction with advanced functionality entertainment and information delivery systems including digital cable or satellite carriers and related set top boxes (STB), home internet gateways, networked multimedia servers and the like, it is desirable to guide and/or encourage the user through the steps involved in purchase transactions, complex menu navigation, play-along game show responses, trivia games, polls, etc.
The cable, satellite, and other home/hospitality based entertainment content providers have used on screen instructions (i.e., on a television connected to a STB) in conjunction with hard button remotes to initiate user selections and purchases, however, such methods have not functioned to selectively control the remote to guide and encourage the user to make such selections or purchases at an appropriate time (such as via an illuminated button on the remote as the question or prompt is displayed on the screen).
The Goldstein patent also describes a mechanism for the display of advertisements on a touch screen based remote control device, and subsequently placing an order from the remote control. However, such a system as described is generally too complex and expensive to implement in scenarios where such functionality would be most valuable (such as in remote controls which ship with STBs and similar home entertainment equipment; also in hotels and other hospitality settings where premium entertainment services are routinely offered to customers via operation of a remote control).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if a simple, effective system and method existed to direct the user's attention to specific remote control buttons at appropriate times (e.g., a “buy” button during a purchase transaction, “yes” and “no” response buttons during display of a game show question, and the like.) This invention offers a system and method to implement such functionality in a remote control.